


All The Good Times

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song: Whole Lotta Love, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean gets a little distracted by Led Zeppelin while on the road.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	All The Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 11 prompt: rock n’ roll (pentadrabble) | destiel | ~ 500 words

Dean would blame it later on the fact that _Whole Lotta Love_ was playing in the background, and that song did nothing but change his mood entirely whenever he heard it.

This time it was in the impala after a hunt. Adrenaline was running high, it was dark out, and Robert Plant’s opening lines crackled out of Baby’s speakers like flames on a corpse as her engine simultaneously roared to life.

Dean turned it up, ignoring how the blood on his wrist itched to be scratched, and chanced a glance at Cas once they’d gotten on the open road.

Cas was sitting beside him, looking out of the window at the street lights flashing by. There was blood and dirt on his neck and on his tie, and his hair ruffled in the wind in every direction.

Dean turned back to look at the road, a small smile on his lips. He bopped his head and started singing in a way that he usually didn’t sing around Sam. He let himself enjoy this–-enjoy the cold air breezing through his car that tinted his nose and cheeks pink, the feeling of a good hunt done and over with, and his best friend sitting beside him looking like–well, like an angel.

When Dean turned to look at Cas again (because damn it, he was a sight for sore eyes with the hair and the twinkling baby blues), Cas was already staring at him. It was difficult for Dean to pull his eyes away and back to the road, his smile ever wider as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

At the next stop, he turned to Cas again, and aimed the lyrics at him.

_You’ve been learnin’, baby I’ve been yearnin’  
All the good times, baby, baby, I’ve been learnin’_

From the look on Cas’ face he seemed amused, and considerably less grumpy than he was when they’d gotten sprayed with vampire blood not half an hour ago.

_Way, way down inside, honey you need it_  
I’m gonna give you my love, ah  
I’m goin’ to give you my love 

Dean almost kept going, almost kept singing with the chorus, but Cas’ expression had changed. He wasn’t sure why it happened, but there was a shift in the energy around him, and his grin slowly fell when he noticed that Cas wasn’t smiling anymore.

Around them, the world was still in the small little countryside in GodKnowsWhere, Iowa. The streets were empty, and the light had turned green a while ago. The clock in Dean’s impala blinked “1:52 am”, and every second of _Whole Lotta Love_ ’s guitar solo seemed to stretch on forever.

At some point, Dean had leaned closer, entranced by Cas’ eyes and what they were doing as they studied Dean’s face in the moonlight. Cas had leaned forward too, and just when Plant’s voice came back from the instrumentals, one of them closed the gap between them in what felt like the world clicking into place.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
